


You never had to ask for forgiveness

by Suika_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan theories, Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes (mentioned) - Freeform, Making Up, Mention of Character Death, Morgan gives silly nicknames, Pepper Potts (mentioned) - Freeform, Sam Wilson(mentioned) - Freeform, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Teen Morgan Stark, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suika_chan/pseuds/Suika_chan
Summary: Morgan has been training for the past ten years to follow in her father's footsteps.However, her training session is interrupted by an old friend of hers.





	You never had to ask for forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately I've been obsessed with this Morgan & Bucky friendship, and I feel like this is a nice bonding scenario between the two of them.
> 
> It's only a short One-Shot but I had to get that thought out of my head somehow.
> 
> Please note that I am not a native English speaking person and that I am not used to writing in this kind of style (I am only used to scientific texts and writing styles so please bear with me) and this is my first fanfic.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated (especially criticism on the writing style, I really want to improve :) ).

Two hundred ninety-seven. Two hundred ninety-eight. Two hundred ninety-nine. Three hundred.

Morgan took a few deep breaths, readjusting the bandages around her fists and wiping the sweat off her forehead with her forearm. The punching bag still swaying slightly.

Three hundred one. Three hundred two. Three hundred three.

„You know... that punching bag didn‘t do anything to you.... did it?“

Morgan sighed, irritated by the deep voice coming from the entrance of the dojo.

„I know. But I can‘t slack off, can I...“ Morgan stilled the punching bag and turned her head.

„Stark.“

„Jamie.“

The man chuckled before walking over to her. She slowly unwrapped the bandages, not meeting his eyes.

„Your grandfather used to wear bandages, too.“

„He... is not my real grandfather. You know that.“

He sighed and lifted his hand to rub at his beard.

„Yeah. Yeah, I know. Better than anyone.“

He reached over to grab her bag and opened it for her to stuff the bandages inside and pull her water bottle out.  
it had been 42 years since that incident. That day that changed not only his life but hers as well. He felt like everything was his fault. Not just the passing of her grandparents, but the passing of her father as well. He wished he could have had settled things with Tony before he died but he couldn‘t. The last time he had met Stark his mouth just wouldn‘t open. He knew he should have said something. He just couldn‘t. And now it‘s one of his biggest regrets. 

He knows the other Avengers didn‘t blame him. But he blamed himself. If it wasn‘t for him, Steve and Tony would have settled things. The Avengers wouldn‘t have disbanded. Thanos could have been defeated. Tony Stark wouldn‘t have given his life to save the universe.

But that didn‘t happen.

„I never apologized. I know I should have. I owe it to you. To your family. To everyone. and-“

„Jamie stop.“ She lifted her hand and covered his mouth. „Stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault and you shouldn‘t take everything I say seriously. That wasn‘t you back then.“

„It was. I forced them off the road.“ He let the bag fall to the floor and slid down with it, sitting on the floor.

„No. That was never you. And that never will be you.“ Morgan crouched down. she took a deep breath. Her voice started breaking a little. „You said you wanted to apologize?“

„All these years I was so ashamed to ask for forgiveness. Because what I‘ve done can‘t be forgiven.“ He looked up, staring into her slightly teary eyes. She cracked a soft smile, her fathers features more prominent on her than ever before. She looked so much like him.

„You never had to ask for forgiveness. Because I already forgave you all these years ago. And I know dad did too. He knows that this... person wasn‘t you.“

„How can you know that? We fought. If Steve wouldn‘t have been there I would have- You wouldn‘t have been born.“

„I know because he trusted grandpa Stevie. And grandpa Stevie trusts you probably more than anyone.“ A salty tear slipped down her cheek. he man reached out and wiped it away gently.

„You have a great heart, Morgan. Bigger than anyone else.“

„Yeah. You said the same thing 10 years ago. At the funeral.“ He chuckled again.

„I did. You were so... pure. So innocent. So uncaring. As if the world didn‘t change at all back then.“

„I was glad you were there. I know you didn‘t want to come. Sammy told me. And I asked him to bring you with him. I wanted you there. Because I know Dad would have wanted you there, too.“ She smiled again. „I remember dragging you and Sammy to the garage afterward. You build an improvised punching bag and taught me where to hit it and how.“

„Your Mom looked like she was going to murder me and Sam when she found us.“

„She can be fierce. Uncle Rhodey told me that she was secretly happy. To know that I am in good hands. And that I will be able to protect myself.“

He laughed. Then he stood up pulling her with him. „That‘s putting it mildly. You broke Sam‘s arm last week.“

„Not my fault. He told me not to hold back. So I didn‘t. I thought Captain America wouldn‘t give up that easily.“

„Well, you wouldn‘t have won, if you had fought me.“

She grinned mischievously. Morgan reached down to grab her bag and poked his belly before making a run for it. „Care to find out, Jamie?“

He sighed one last time before smiling and sprinting after her.

„I told you not to call me that!“


End file.
